FoxyDash
by taybar04
Summary: this is a story about rainbowfoy as a pony this took alot of work mostly my friend chloe did it... sooo yah hope you injoy the story!


Foxy dash

"a fresh start"

Today was the day Rainbow Dash was finally going to Freddy fazbears pizza! She was so exited, she wanted to see Foxy the pirate Fox the most. She was jumping up and down like a tiny foal. When they got to Freddy's Rainbow raced down the halls to finally see the animatronics. First ran into Chica, she said "Oh sorry Chica" Rainbow said blushing. "O-o-oh it's okay" Chica said. Next she saw foxy. "oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Rainbow yelled and everyone stared at her. She blushed. "ahoy there matey, what be your name?" Said Foxy. "My names RainbowDash, I'm the fastest Pegasus that ever lived!" RainbowDash said jumping up and down like her friend Pinkie pie. "ok matey, me name be Foxy." Foxy said with a grin. "Foxy the pirate Fox." Rainbow looked up in astonishment. "RAINBOWDASH!" said Rainbows mother. "TIME TO LEAVE IT'S GETTING DARK!" "But mooooooom….." Rainbow said. " we will come back tomorrow" She sighed. "bye Foxy, see you tomorrow!" Rainbow said walking out the door.

Next chapter… "the bite"

The next day RainbowDash went to Freddy Fazbears Pizza again this time RainbowDash went up to Foxy and talked about a LOT things like when she was born her mom an dads name and she said 'I'm Your Biggest Fan!' "Well Matey I have to get back on stage" 'And I see you just got your cutie mark" Well um see ye later.. Foxy then got back on stage then Rainbow dash sat Back in her sent and saw Freddy say " H-H-Hey All you pirate fan's! Come on down -down-down to see foxy! After that Freddy called out Foxy Name after a few times he came out. Foxy Then started Talking Like before. But then my friend Rarity started Talking about Foxy. She than got on stage and started saying mean things about Foxy. Foxy's eye's started to glow red then. Then after a few minutes after I heard the manager talking to Rarity's Mother I heard… **CHOMP**!

New chapter "a visit and repairs"

About fifteen years later Rainbow Dash came back to Freddy's. "ah, good ol' memories.." she sighed. Rainbow sunk into the pizzeria to see the old animatronics. She saw them wandering about. "w-w-w-w-what, is that that that a pony?" Chica said. "I think think it is a living thing at least" Said Bonnie. "y-yep." Said Freddy. "Um, hi I'm Rainbow dash the new wonder bolt captain." Rainbow said. "hm?" Said Foxy. "who's that" Foxy Growled. 'it's Rainbow Dash" "matey I don't know any Rainbow Dash," Foxy said. "I'm your number one fan." Rainbow said. "oh is it that little filly that came for two days in a row." Foxy said. "Yeah that's me." Rainbow Said. "oh, okay" Foxy said. Chica looked down and sighed, "we are broken to bits." "I can fix you guys" Rainbow exampled. The crew stared at her "Really?" They all asked. "yup" Rainbow said smiling. It two days to fix the crew.

Next chapter "new And Old"

Today was a normal sunny day, but it wasn't all that normal. Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbow got turned to the fanf group. Fluttershy was now called Chica shy, Twilight was now Bonnie Sparkle, Pinkie was Pinkie Faz Pony, Rainbow was now called Foxy Dash. They had been kidnapped in the night. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bonnie Sparkle had screamed. "I feel like a …. robot." Said Pinkie faz. "um, where are we. Sorry for um asking" said Chica Shy. " ?!" Foxy Dash was confused. She looked around and sighed. Then the manager came in and said, "welp, were opening up pretty soon. You will be the performers for Freddy's pizza!" "Where are the other amitronics?" Asked Foxy Dash. "In the back" the manager said.

Foxy Dash ran to the back. Sure enough she saw Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, and Freddy. "You guys ok?" Foxy Dash asked. "we're fine" Chica sighed. All the old animatronics looked upset. Foxy dash looked at Foxy. "What's wrong?" she asked. "we've been replaced by you." he whispered. The manager called all of the new animatronics to the stage.

Next chapter "on stage"

Foxy dash looked down to see a million kids jumping up on her. " yarr…." she said. "EPP!" Chica shy Screamed. "shhh!" Pinkie Faz Said. Bonnie Sparkle Rolled her eyes. I (Foxy Dash) let out a sigh. We began to sing, dance, eat, played, and talked to the children. I had loads of fun. Until I peeked into the back room, foxy was crossing his arms and so was Chica. I went back there not knowing there was a little filly following me. "you guys alright?" I asked. Foxy saw the filly and cried. "Foxy?" I said "Are you ok?" "I-it's just that I never get to see the kitties anymore, and they where me life" Foxy cried. I looked over and saw the small orange filly. "HI MY NAMES SCOOTLOO! I'm YOUR NUMER 1 FAN!" The filly yelled. "oh great." Foxy whispered. The filly said "LOOK HOW LONG I CAN HOLD MY BREATH!" She held her breath for twenty minutes. "jeez girl, where'd you learn to hold your breath?" I said. "I went to boarding school" Scootaloo said. "ok,…" I said.

New chapter "Run aways"

Next Time ^^


End file.
